


FRAGMEN

by NairelRaslain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena mereka bisa pula dideskripsikan lewat A-Z yang sederhana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FRAGMEN

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Gintama merupakan properti sah milik Sorachi Hideaki-sensei  
> FRAGMEN adalah cerita milik Nairel Raslain dengan karakter yang dipinjam dari Gintama  
> Genre: friendship, humor (yang teramat maksa dan nggak lucu)
> 
> Latar waktu dalam cerita ini melompat-lompat, tidak runtut. Sebagian besar latar waktu diambil ketika masa perang joui dan sisanya adalah latar waktu selepas perang. Yah, pokoknya ini memang maksa, tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati. Selamat membaca!

#A, ANTAGONIS  
“Aku hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya.”  
“Itu terdengar seperti seorang antagonis, Takasugi.”  
“Bukannya aku memang sudah menjadi antagonis sejak mendapat titel penantang dojo? Lawanku sendiri yang bilang, Zura. Katanya, aku sudah meno*ai rekor kemenangannya.”  
.  
#B, BODOH  
“Ahaha! Keinginanmu untuk melancarkan serangan balasan sangat kentara, Kintoki.”  
“Otakmu benar-benar sudah tumpul, ya?”  
“Ahahahaha, gitu, ya? Aku nggak ingat pernah punya otak, sih. Ahaha!”  
“Ck! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tertarik?”  
“Hm? Padamu?”  
.  
#C, CINTA  
“Tatsuma, kau ini dari mana saja? Kawan kita—Eh, kenapa kau babak belur begitu?”  
“Ahaha, ini habis dapat serangan cinta dari Kintoki.”   
“Serangan…cinta?”  
“Zura, kau saja yang urus lainnya, ya?”   
“Eh, bentar, serangan cinta yang…gimana? Oi, Tatsuma!”  
.  
#D, DRAMA  
“Zura, sejak kapan mereka suka begitu?”  
“Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Sejak dulu mereka nggak bisa dipisah lagi.”  
“Ahahaha! Mereka itu terlalu akur, ya, sampai membuat pertunjukan drama tiap hari? Ahahaha!”  
“Mereka nggak lagi drama, tapi lagi berantem! Padahal udah sejelas itu dan kau nggak ngerti kalau mereka lagi berantem?!”  
.  
#E, ELIZABETH  
“Zura, kau yakin akan memelihara penguin jadi-jadian ini?”  
“Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Tentu saja. Dan dia bukan penguin jadi-jadian, tapi Elizabeth!”  
“Namanya terlalu bagus, tuh. Lagi pula, apa kau nggak curiga?”  
“Dengan Tatsuma?”  
“Bukan, tapi si penguin ini. Lihat saja, bulu kakinya lebat gitu. Mana nggak bisa ngomong. Kalau diajak—santai aja, kenapa, sih? Gitu aja sampai pukul-pukul kepala orang pakai papan. Emangnya situ mau demo BBM, bawa-bawa papan segala!”   
.  
#F, FASE  
“Oi Tatsuma, Zura, jangan berisik! Sudah, makan saja sana!”  
“Ahaha, maaf, Kintoki, kita cuma lagi candaan saja, kok.”  
“Makanya, cepatlah! Kalian sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan otak, butuh makan yang banyak biar nggak bego-bego amat!”  
“Pfftt, otakmu juga butuh asupan, Gintoki.”  
“Hah? Kau juga makan, sana! Tinggi cuma segitu sok nggak butuh makan. Eh, lupa, masa pertumbuhan tubuhmu sudah kelewatan jauh, ya? Hahahaha!”  
“Yaampun, kalian berdua berhentilah!”  
.   
#G, GADUH  
“Oh, Zura, kau sedang cari apa?”  
“Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Hanya mengecek persediaan peralatan kesehatan.”  
“Ahaha, yasudah, jangan terlalu berisik, ya. Nanti dua orang itu ngamuk, ahahaha!”  
“Lah, yang ngomong malah ngakak sekenceng itu!”  
“Mereka agak cerewet kalau ada yang berisik. Ganggu ketenangan dan konsentrasi, katanya, ahaha!”  
“Ya makanya, kau jangan ketawa mulu, bego!”  
.   
#H, HANTU  
“Jangan tarik-tarik bajuku begitu!”  
“Kenapa, sih? Takut baju mahalmu rusak karena dipegang sama rakyat jelata?”  
“Apa lagi? Aku mau ambil peralatan—“  
“A-aku ikut!”  
“Dan meninggalkan penjagaan? Ada apa, sih? Di sini tidak ada hantu—“  
“Jangan ngomong begitu!”  
“Mana ada iblis yang takut dengan hantu. Kau ini Shiroyasha atau iblis kacangan?”  
“A-aku tidak—“  
“Dan kau sadar tanganmu sedang apa?”   
.  
#I, IBLIS  
“Butuh bantuan?”  
“Berisik! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!”  
“Begitu? Jadi sekarang Shiroyasha sudah bisa mengatasi ketakutannya pada hantu?”  
“Sudah kubilang aku nggak takut hantu!”  
“Berarti kau lebih takut pada Amanto, begitu? Duh, ternyata harapanku berlebihan, ya? Ternyata Shiroyasha memang tidak selevel dengan Kiheitai.”  
“Jangan pergi sambil tersenyum menyebalkan begitu, Takasugi sialan!”   
.  
#J, JALAN  
“Setelah semua ini berakhir, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?”  
“Kau sedang galau, ya, Zura? Selamat saja belum tentu dan kau tanya begituan?”  
“Ahaha, aku akan pergi mengarungi angkasa!”  
“Itu bagus, Tatsuma! Aku mungkin akan—“  
“Mencari janda? DanTakasugi mungkin akan mencari tempat yang bisa membantu tingginya itu.”  
“Ini lagi? Hah, aku sangat yakin kau akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap rambutmu itu, kan?”  
“Kalian berdua!”  
“Ahaha, mereka itu akur sekali, ya?”  
“Akur apanya! Dilihat sekilas juga langsung tau mereka nggak gitu!”  
.  
#K, KAPTEN  
“Zura—“  
“Bukan Zura, tapi Kapten Katsura!”  
“Kali ini apa? Mau bergaya jadi bajak laut kayak serial One Park yang terkenal itu?”  
“Kau masih perlu banyak pelajaran, Gintoki. Sudah kubilang, kan, kau harus bergabung denganku—“  
“Maksudmu grup teroris yang ketuanya gila?”  
“Bukan gila, tapi Kapten Katsura!”  
“Zura, kalau kau mati overdosis karena kebodohanmu, aku nggak akan terkejut nanti.”  
.  
#L, LARI  
“Oh, rupanya kau masih betah, ya, bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Bakufu?”  
“Dan apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, Takasugi?”  
“Bukan apa-apa. Zura, sebaiknya kau jaga rumahmu ini dengan baik, karena aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghancurkannya.”  
“Tenang saja, kami tidak akan kalah dari orang yang terlalu sibuk berlari.”  
“Bagus. Aku juga tidak akan kalah hanya karena dia atau kau yang sekarang sibuk bermain dengan monster penguin itu.”  
“Bukan monster penguin, tapi Elizabeth!”  
.  
#M, MABUK  
“Yah, jadi begitulah. Aku akan mengarungi angkasa. Apakah kau akan ikut denganku, Kintoki?”  
“Ah, tidak. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan.”  
“Gitu, ya? Aku ngerti. Kau pasti sangat mencintai Bumi, kan? Semoga kau bisa membenarkan negeri ini, ya, Kintoki.”  
“Hah? Kata siapa? Aku cuma nggak mau repot-repot menyiapkan kantong muntah buatmu, kok. Ayolah Tatsuma, jangan memberikan wajah berterima kasih begitu padaku. Aku nggak semudah itu luluh dan kasih kamu bekal buat perjalananmu.”  
.  
#N, NAMA  
“Sudah kubilang, kan, kau seharusnya ganti nama saja.”  
“Percakapan apa lagi sekarang?”  
“Jangan begitu, Takasugi-kun. Aku ini prihatin sama kamu, lho. Aku sudah sering dengar kalau ada orang yang keberatan karena namanya. Mungkin kau harus—“  
“Ujung-ujungnya kau mau bahas tinggi badan lagi, kan?”  
“Eh, padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa, lho, Takasugi-kun. Dan omong-omong, kau seharusnya kayak Tatsuma, nih. Nggak sombong walau jadi yang paling tinggi. Kalau kamu, kan, pfftt—”  
“Kalian berdua, berhentilah! Tatsuma, kau yang tugas jaga malam ini!”  
“Loh loh, kok gitu?”  
.  
#O, OPTIMIS  
“Whoa! Maaf Tatsuma, aku tidak melihat ada—Ah, kau berdarah!”  
“Ahahaha! Jangan khawatir, Kintoki. Ini cuma darah, aku baik saja, ahahaha!”  
“Tapi tadi kepalamu terbentur!”  
“Ahaha, yah, kepalaku memang agak pusing, sih, ahaha.”  
“Akan kuambilkan sesuatu—“  
“Aku tidak apa-apa, Kintoki. Ini cuma luka ringan biasa, ahahahaha!”  
“Mengerikan! Kadar optimis dan pikiran positifmu mengerikan!”  
.  
#P, POKARI  
“Eh, lagi jaga, ya, Takasugi? Kok sendirian?”  
“Zura baru saja ke belakang. Mengurus yang terluka, katanya.”  
“Nih.”  
“Apa? Ngajakin main tendang kaleng pakai ini?”  
“Ahaha, nggak. Nawarin minum saja, kok. Eh, tapi kamu bisa minum selain Yakulk, nggak? Soalnya aku bawanya Pokari—Anu, Takasugi, wajahmu menyeramkan.”  
“Aku pergi dulu.”  
“Eh, ada musuh, ya? Kok ngeluarin pedang gitu?”  
“Tatsuma, gantikan aku, ya. Aku ingin menemui seseorang.”   
.  
#Q, QUESTION  
“Kalau perang sudah berakhir, dunia ini akan jadi seperti apa, ya, Kintoki?”  
“Mana aku tahu! Dan jangan panggil aku begitu!”  
“Ahahaha! Terus kauingin dunia yang kayak gimana?”  
“Kau yakin lagi sehat? Tatsuma biasanya nggak pernah sewaras ini. Dan sebenarnya aku cuma ingin kalian dapat pencerahan dan dibebaskan dari kebodohan.”  
.   
#R, RAMBUT  
“Zura, sebenarnya aku nggak peduli, tapi kenapa, sih, kok kamu betah banget rambut panjang?”  
“Haha, kau menyadarinya juga, ya, Gintoki. Bagus, bagus sekali, Gintoki!”  
“Sadar apaan! Zura, kau yakin nggak mau potong rambut?”  
“Hah? Kenapa?”  
“Siapa tahu kalau kau potong rambut kebodohanmu bisa ikut terpangkas sekalian. Kadar kebodohanmu mengkhawatirkan.”  
.  
#S, SENYUM  
“Kintoki, kau gantiin aku dulu, ya!”  
“Hah? Males, banget. Memangnya mau ke mana?”  
“Ahahaha! Aku cuma mau ketemu Zura di belakang.”  
“Hah? Nggak, nggak! Kalian pasti mau cari hiburan, kan?”  
“Ahahaha! Bukan, kok, bukan!”  
“Jangan ngibul! Aku bisa tau lewat senyuman bisnismu itu! Oi, Tatsuma, bentar dulu!”  
.  
#T, TAKUT  
“Buat apa, sih, menyelidiki rumah kosong begini?”  
“Tentu saja untuk mengecek apakah pasukan musuh bersembunyi di sini, Gintoki.”  
“Ahaha! Kau takut, ya, Kintoki?”  
“Hah? Ma-mana mungkin seorang Sakata Gintoki takut dengan hal seperti itu!”  
“Jangan pegang-pegang tanganku, bodoh!”  
“Si-siapa yang pegang tanganmu, sih? Kaupikir kau lebih hebat dariku, hah?! Lewati tinggiku dulu baru boleh sombong, dasar bocah kelas atas manja!”  
“Ahaha! Zura, kau tidak mau memisahkan mereka?”  
“Biarkan saja, mereka sudah tidak terselamatkan.”  
.  
#U, UNGU  
“Mau ke mana? Mencari janda?”  
“Bukan janda, tapi Katsura! Aku mau mengecek sesuatu.”  
“Iya, aku juga tau kamu bukan janda!”  
“Ahahaha! Omong-omong, warna ungu katanya menggambarkan janda, ya? Gitu, bukan?”  
“Ungu, ya? Pffftt!”  
“Ada apa, Gintoki?”  
“Bu-bukan apa-apa, haha. Aku cuma—pfftt!”  
“Hah?! Ngapain kau melirikku!”  
“Ahahaha! Zura, mereka harus dipisahin, tuh! Nanti bisa jadi perang saudara malah, hahahahaha!”  
“Lah, kau yang mancing mereka, kan?!”  
.  
#V, VALENTIN  
“Eh, sekarang Hari Kasih Sayang, ya?”  
“Kenapa, Zura? Kau mau memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang?”  
“Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Aku nggak ada niatan melakukan itu. Cuma mendapatkan jawaban kenapa sejak tadi dua orang itu lebih ekstrem dari biasanya.”  
“Ahahaha, benar juga, ya!”  
“Zura, Tatsuma, kalian mau mendapatkan serangan penuh kasih dariku, ya?!”  
“Ahahaha! Ki-Kintoki, kayaknya orang di belakangmu mau memberikan serangan penuh kasih istimewa buatmu, tuh, ahahaha!”  
.  
#W, WAJAH  
“Kalian lagi ngapain, sih, berisik!”  
“Ahaha, kau ini marah-marah melulu sejak kemarin, Kintoki.”  
“Gintoki, kau benar-benar harus ikut mencoba! Sesekali kita harus berganti penampilan!”  
“Berganti apanya? Mau pakai baju apa pun sama aja, wajah kalian masih gitu aja, masih kelihatan begonya.”  
“Pfft!”  
“Apa?!”  
“Bukan apa-apa, wajahmu juga tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka—”  
“Hah?! Mentang-mentang wajahmu kelas atas, kau merasa nggak sama, ya?!”  
“Ahahaha, Kintoki, Takasugi, kalian cukup berisik juga, ya, ahahaha!”  
.  
#X, X-TRA  
“Gintoki, kau kelihatan tidak semangat. Mau kupanggilkan Takasugi?”  
“Ck! Jangan bawa-bawa nama itu, Zura.”  
“Eh, tumben? Biasanya tiada hari tanpa berkelahi.”  
“Kau mau satu lawan satu denganku, ya?”  
“Jadi hari ini kalian tidak saling memberikan pelajaran tambahan tentang sesuatu?”  
“Sesuatu apaan?! Atau kau yang mau kuberikan pelajaran tambahan supaya otakmu berkembang?”  
.  
#Y, YAKULK  
“Lagi?”  
“Diam dan minumlah. Orang yang nggak keluar duit sama sekali nggak berhak protes begitu.”  
“Duh, yaampun, aku baru tahu bocah kelas atas sepertimu ternyata pelit sekali. Ternyata kau ini cuma selevel Yakulk, ya?”  
“Jangan—“  
“Omong-omong, kau yakin nggak salah beli? Susu buat pertumbuhan bukan yang ini, lho, Takasugi-kun.”  
“Ahahaha! Oi, Zura, rekanmu ada yang lagi berkelahi, nih!”  
.  
#Z, ZONA

“Ahaha, Zura, kau benar-benar nggak mau memisahkan mereka, ya?”  
“Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Sudahlah, mereka memang biasa nggak akur. Nanti kalau butuh juga anteng sendiri.”  
“Ahahaha! Kau yakin nggak masalah punya teman kayak mereka?”  
“Sebenarnya aku masalah punya teman kayak kamu.”  
“Ahahaha, eh, kok?”   
.

**Author's Note:**

> Duh saya nggak pandai bikin ginian. Saya paling nggak bisa bikin cerita genre humor dan tetap saja maksa, jadi maaf kalau nggak lucu. Maaf kalau mereka nggak sesuai dengan sifat mereka yang asli. Oh, maaf juga karena dari sekian huruf mungkin kau akan menemukan ada beberapa yang sama dan sejenis. Iya, saya nggak kreatif, kurang ide. Maklum, saya sedang lelah UAS.  
> Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.
> 
> Salam,   
> Nairel Raslain.


End file.
